Delia and I meet Tokyo Mew Mew!
by livingplayanime
Summary: Rated T for extensive swearing! SSorry i was mad at well... i was mad when i wrote this soo yah  ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. THE WORLD'S POCKY SUPPLY!

**Livy: So this is what happens when we meet the aliens!**

**Delia: Yep! **

**Gollum: READ!**

**Livy and Delia: Charge chimera anima! * ten chimera anima throw gollum back into the bottomless pit ***

**Livy: I do not own Tokyo mew mew**

**Delia: somebody's lazy today**

**Livy: eh maybe... * falls asleep ***

**Delia: * sighs * Read...**

Two girls were wandering around Tokyo. They were there for the pocky and to eat at Café Mew Mew. They did however wear their role-playing costumes everywhere they went and had various things thrown at them. The two girls bought bucket loads of pocky and were now strolling around in the park being avoided by mostly well everyone.

"Nobody likes our outfits Delio!" complained the one in black and glow in the dark neon green. The girl pouted and stopped walking.

"Well aliens are partially feared here so yah they're probably scared," said Delio in a sarcastic voice. Her costume was a metallic teal blue tunic top with a boat neck collar. In addition to that she had white bicycle shorts and an odd belt in which she stored two knives, a slingshot, and some firecrackers. Her arm wraps were white and her teal boots covered the ones on her legs. She had also [much to her moms dislike] died her bobbed hair metallic teal blue. She reached back and tugged on the other girls arm making her ribbons flutter.

"Come on Hannah let's go sit down to discuss this" She said pulling her friend down onto a bench next to her. Hannah crossed her arms [that's me alright!]. Her costume was a green glow in the dark halter-top with a black open vest over it. She had black baggy shorts on with dark ribbons trailing behind them and her shoulder length hair [much to my dad's dislike] was neon green with black ends tied up into a black wrap in the back though her bangs still hung in her face. Her arm wraps were glow in the dark green and her black knee-high boots covered the ones on her legs, she had a black chocker on, and her belt contained ninja stars, a sais, and pocky. She pulled out a piece of pocky and started to eat it when three somebodies appeared in front of them.

"What is your mission?" asked the tallest in a monotonic voice. Their mission? Before Delio could stop Hannah she stood up and held her piece of pocky to the sky.

"To eat the world temporarily out of it's pocky supply!" The three aliens gave her an odd look. Delio sweat droppedo

"Since your companion is insane would you mind giving us a straight answer?" Purple [pai] asked Delio.

"Wait I'm not her companion I work alone." said Hannah turning her back to them. "Oh and I'm not insane you really should try pocky it's actually very good" she said with her back still to them.

"Hannah if you're not over here by the time I count to three no one will ever find you again!" Delio yelled at her. Hannah smirked and purposely clomped her way over there.

"Whatever you say Tealio" she replied. Smoke billowed from Delio's ears but before she could even move they were both teleported to the aliens dimension.

"Oh my god! So this is where pokemon live!" said Hannah poking one of the floating pillars next to her.

"TAKE US BACK!" Delio's voice echoed. Hannah's face became serious and she bowed her head to look at the floor.

"Or else?" inquired Pai. Delio drew her knife. Hannah smirked. [Hannah and Delio are real aliens just so you know but they were raised on earth.]

"Or else you die" Delio threatened. Kish smirked.

"Now how do you plan to do this only one of you has a weapon and there are three of us?" he stated.

"But I have a secret weapon Hannah sick'em!" Delio said nodding towards the boys. Hannah laughed manically.

"With pleasure Tealio with pleasure" and with that she ran at them. She grabbed Tart by the ear and put an arm around his neck. Tart hissed and bit her.

"STOP!" she yelled and everyone stopped what they were doing. "I don't want to hurt anybody and neither does Delio so why are we fighting?"

"You never told us that Creep!" exclaimed Kish.

"You have to stay with us for a month" stated Pai.

"Why?" they asked.

"Because the bracelets I put on you will tell us where you are for a month so yah you have to stay here for a month." Said Pai rubbing the back of his head.

"That is a lie Rainbow!" said Hannah. Delio sweat dropped maybe the biggest sweat drop in all of anime history.

"Rainbow…?" asked Pai. Hannah nodded her head. Delio sighed.

"That means she thinks you need a hug…" said Delio trying to cover up her friend's mistake.

"No it means you're into other dudes Delio I thought we went over this!" she said hitting Delio on the head. Tart and Kish broke down laughing. Then all of a sudden…

Ding fries are done

_Ding fries are done _

_I gotta run_

_I gotta run_

_I work at Burger king making flame broiled whoppers _

_I wear paper hats!_

_Would you like an apple pie with that?_

_Would you like an apple pie with that?_

Hannah pulled a cellular phone from her pocket and pressed a few buttons.

"What the fuck?" asked Kish. Hannah shot daggers at him.

"Watch your fucking langue around the kid!" she said to him.

"You just said fuck!" he stated.

"Shut the fuck up faggot!" she retorted. [No offence to gays I support them]

"You shut the fuck up!" he said.

"Fuck head!" she yelled at him.

"Fucking ironing board!" he retorted. Hannah turned red.

"Fucking racist alien!" she said with angry tears in her eyes.

"Your kind is fucking racist not mine!" he yelled.

"That is just what I fucking said dumb ass!" she yelled.

"Okay so I was fucking wrong fuck it fuck life!" he yelled now with angry tears of his own.

"Fucking rapist alien without a FUCKING HEART!" she yelled again.

"Fucking whinny BITCH without A HEART!" he screamed.

"Are you sure I'm the fucking bitch cause you sure do sound like one Fuck head" she said walking over to where Delio was. She was just about to teleport them out of there when…

"Oh and you two are staying in Kish's room cause it's the biggest of the three" said Pai. Hannah teleported Delia and herself to the park where they thought they heard a disembodied 'WHAT THE FUCK PAI!' it was going to be a long day.

"I say we toilet paper Aoyama – baka's house you in Tealio?" Asked Hannah.

"Fine" sighed Delio as she grabbed a pack of the toiletries from Hannah. Unknown to them was that they were being watched by their captures from a computer screen.

**Delia: I think you need to get your bottomless pit fixed cause mine works just fine**

**Livy: thanks Tealia!**

**Delia: * looks at readers * Review * gives Livy the death glare o' doom * You are sooo Dead!**


	2. HEY YOU GUYS CATCH ME!

**Pai: Okay why am i here?**

**Livy and Delia: Just say the freaking disclaimer Pie!**

**Pai: My name is spelt P-a-i not P-i-e * rolls eyes ***

**Livy: Don't you back talk me! * snaps fingers and an axe bottle appears [you know the smelly stuf guy wear that make us girls want to gag] and sprays him * **

**Pai: * hisses * Keep it away!**

**Delia: Just say the disclaimer Bubbles and she'll stop! * Is bouncing up and down on a random trampolyn ***

**Pai: Liy does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Aoyama, The Blue Knight, and Deep Blue would've died and stayed dead**

**Livy: Also Pai would be with Lettuce and Ichigo with Kish oh and Pudding with Tart!**

**Delia: Read on so she doesn't blab us all to death**

* * *

><p>After they were done the girls stepped back to admire their work.<p>

"Hmm I think we should also toilet paper the tree…" noted Hannah stroking her imaginary beard. Delio nodded and the two finished off with Aoyama's house. The three aliens teleported behind them.

"You Teal one what are you doing?" inquired Tart. Delio's hands balled up into fists.

"I have a name brat!" she exclaimed. Then all of a sudden a figure dressed in yellow and purple fell from the sky.

"Hey guys catch me!" the figure yelled falling with a thud on Delio.

"Get off you damn baka!" Delio yelled at the girl. The girl is about as tall as Pudding but she's an alien. She has purple jeans a white tank top, with yellow boots and arm wraps.

"Fine!" she said teleporting behind Hannah.

"Sorry about leaving you in the pocky store Alycia" said Hannah dismissively.

"It's fine…" she trailed off for a moment. "LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" she yelled dancing around with a Gir sweatshirt.

"Yo runt what's your problem?" asked Kish. Alycia glared at him.

"Delia hold my sweatshirt," she said handing it to Delio. Delio and Hannah rolled their eyes. Alycia walked up to Kish and punched him in the gut.

"Just be thankful you aren't taller," she said walking back over to where Delio and Hannah are and grabbing her sweatshirt.

"You just got burned!" said Tart who was now in hysterics. Kish bopped him on the head. Pai walked over to Alycia and slapped a bracelet on her.

"What the hell?" she asked. Hannah and Delio were now laughing.

"Ha! Now you're stuck with Brat, Bitch, and Emo too!" Hannah laughed. Delio nodded.

Then the three girls teleported away.

"Where'd they go?" asked Tart. The girls are back in the alien dimension watching Nyan The Cat while eating popcorn.

"I'm going home!" exclaimed Kish. And with that the other aliens teleported away back to the dimension upon appearing in front of the TV. Well Pai was in front of the TV the other two were on the couch.

"Oi! Down in front! I can't see!" yelled Hannah.

"Yah!" said Alycia with a smirk. Kish picked up Tart and put him in between him and the punchy girl.

"Sorry" said Pai. Delio whom was obviously sugar high and was playing with a piece of paper looked up.

"That's what she said!" she yelled at him.

"Okay…" he said slightly creeped out.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Bellowed Delio.

"Creeper…" stated Pai. Hannah looked insulted. She pouted for a moment.

"Hey! Who gave you the right!" Hannah asked ticked.

"What?" he inquired.

"Taking the name of CREEPER away from me is like taking away his Play Boy magazines!" she shouted gesturing towards Kish.

"How the fuck did you know about that stalker!" he yelled. Hannah smirked.

"Oh so I'm the stalker?" She inquired of him. She didn't wait for an answer. "I'm not the one who freaking stalks Strawberry head while trying to fake innocent!" she yelled into his ear.

"Bubbles?" Delia asked Pai. Tart was scared he was surrounded by insane people well except for Alycia whom he wasn't sure about yet.

"By the way dude you totally fail at life" Said Hannah shaking her head.

"You still didn't tell me how the fu"- Hannah hit him on the head shooting a glance at the kids. "How the FUDGE you knew about the magazines!" He yelled.

"Bubbles?" said Delio again running into a pillar.

"Because you're a dude and you're also a pervert" she said slowly so his small brain could process this new information.

"Den you aren't a stalker?" asked Kish sort of disappointed that he had no fellow stalker that wasn't a real Creeper as a friend. [Wow kind of a long sentence eh?]

"Now I never said that and even if I was one you'd never find out!" she stated.

"Nah she's no stalker unless you mean sometimes she follows people around like a lost puppy in need of food" said Alycia putting her arms behind her head.

[Do you like Alycia's character or should I change it a bit? Put all thoughts in your review]

"Maybe that's the innocent part of the act sunshine" said Hannah rolling her eyes.

Then there was a loud echoing voice from somewhere inside of the dimension.

To be continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Liy: Cliffy! Am i evil or what!<strong>

**Pai: * Laughing * You spelt your own name wrong**

**Delia: Is he sick?**

**Lettuce: Apperently what should we do?**

**Livy: Let him die?**

**Lettuce and Delia: NO!**

**Livy: * Sweat drops * Tamaki! it's my turn to use the Emo corner so move it!**

**Tamaki: My Emo corner!**

**Livy: * Takes axe out again and spray Tamaki ***

**Tamaki: * Screams like a girl * Your Emo corner yours * Poops away ***

**Lettuce, Delia, and Pai: * rolling around on the ground laughing ***

**Livy: What'd I do?**

**Lettuce, Delia, and Pai: You spelled Poofs as Poops! * goes back to laughing ***

**Livy: * Sprays them with axe ***

**Lettuce: What the Fuck!**

**Livy: O.o**

**Pai: * Hisses * I SAID AWAY!**

**Livy: * Sweat Drops * somebody likes their capital letters...**

**Delia: LIVY * coughs * you are dead * Picks up axe can and chases Livy ***

**Lettuce and Pai: Review!**


	3. THE CREATOR OF POCKY!

**Livy: This is Delia's chapter that she wrote for this story!**

**Delia: We are co authors cause *sigh* unfortunatly i -**

**Livy: She can't have a Fanfiction account till later so...**

**Kish: they are co authors *Glares***

**Ichigo: what's your problem Kish?**

**Kish: They are evil to me! ME! in this chapter!**

**Lettuce: *looks up from reading ahead* Maybe. Maybe not.**

**Kish: Damnit tell me Fish or else *realizes Ichigo is here* Konichi-wa Koneko-chan! *smiles***

**Lettuce Delia and Livy: Talk about violent mood swings...**

**Ichigo: *backs away from Kish very slowly* READ! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! READ!**

**Kish: *Advancing toward Ichigo* Awe Koneko-chans right...READ!**

**Livy: Sometimes th-he scares me...**

**Lettuce and Delia: *shocked* But thats almost impossible to do you laugh at The Haunting In Conneticut and you live there for Pete's sake!**

**Livy: Heh Heh...READ..and who the hell is Pete?**

FLASH BACK OF THE DAY BEFORE:

"TARU –TARU!" yelled Pudding. "Do you want to go to the park with Pudding Na no da?" she asked.

"Sure?" he said not really 'sure' but wanting to get away from the psychos. The two then teleported out leaving the madness behind them.

END OF FLASH BACK!

Kish was bored. Very bored. Those stupid alien girls had locked him out of his room so he couldn't get anything more entertaining than Pai's human calculus, or the cheesy romance novels he hid under his bed in a box with the lock combination 'Love'. [How did Kish even get into Pai's room…Wait I don't want to know!] Speaking of annoying… where were those alien girls? [He refuses to learn our names!] It was getting dark, and while he was sure they would weird out any possible attacker, rapist, kidnapper etc., he didn't want them to try and take over Tokyo. That was… Pai's job. Looking outside, he did a double take. _What is that fiery orange light? And what is that strange bobbing neon_ _thing?_ Ducking outside the door, he walked toward the lights. He stopped short when he was close enough to see what was happening and sweat dropped. Turning around he ran for the hills or house/evil lab thing. He was going to need back up.

Kish, Pai, and Tart {the last two being dragged by Kish} watched the bizarre scene unfold. Alycia, in a baggy dress [I'm not gonna call it a loincloth dress Delia!] and frightening mask danced around the bonfire playing the bongos. Delio and Hannah danced too, Hannah in a neon A-symmetrical shirt with a short wrap skirt, mask, and pointy spear; and Delio in a leaf skirt with a halter top covering her chest reciting a strange chant in a language they didn't know [*cough* English *****cough *] Ignoring the dumb struck boys {For the most part except for the glare Delia shot at Kish} the girls proceeded to grab Kish's 'Play Boy' magazines, raise them above their heads, and scream hysterically. Still screaming hysterically the girls through them into the flames burning them like…like…Paper! Yah paper. Kish jumped to grab the magazines the girls had sacrificed with a horrified expression.

"My precious babies! You evil, evil girls!" Ignoring Kish, they continued to dance and chant while Pai and Tart stared apathetically at the sobbing Kish. They all looked up when the chanting ceased.

"Oh great creator of pocky bless us with a bountiful harvest this winter!" Delio yelled at the sky. They got down on their knees and bowed several times.

"You better make the harvest bountiful or you will feel the wrath of my spear!" Yelled Hannah. Aylcia rolled her eyes and poured water onto the fire.

"Hey! Yo evil girls?" Yelled Kish waving his arms around with an angry face. They turned to him with amused expressions.

"Why the hell did you burn my magazines?" He continued. Tart sweat dropped.

"One they are offensive to women" Stated Delio stretching.

"Two we need to sacrifice 'Play Boy' magazines to please the pocky creator" Said Hannah impaling a tree with her spear. Everyone turned to Alycia.

"And four it was funny!" she yelled at them. Delio and Hannah sweat dropped.

"That was supposed to be three Alycia not four…" They said their voices fading out. [something about you: You just realized I skipped three and are now laughing at how you made such a stupid mistake]

"BED TIME!" bellowed Pai. The girls decided to stay on the couch as so not to be around while Kish exploded with fury at what they had done to his room. Kish entered his room only to find multicolored messages on his walls. Tart followed Kish into his room staring at his feet. Kish decided to read the neon green one first.

"I-C-U-P Pretty colors?" Kish wondered aloud. Tart was out of there in the blink of an eye extremely scarred for life at what Kish had said. Kish heard muffled snickers coming from the living room. Pai teleported in after to tell Kish something. Kish looked at the teal writing on the wall that said 'If you kill me you'll never find the treasure of I'm a wiener!'

"I'm a wiener?" Kish again wondered aloud. Pai couldn't help it he burst out laughing.

"Yes, Yes you are Kish!" he said still laughing.

"Hey!" yelled Kish. More laughter could be heard from the hall.

"Hay is for horses not for you!" said Pai after reading the purple writing off of the wall.

Kish stormed out of his room to find the three girls on the couch snickering.

"WHY?" he asked hurt.

"Well…you hate us and so we hate you?" Hannah hoped this excuse covered it. Kish frowned and through a pillow at her.

"I want a real answer!" he said. Delio snickered at Hannah.

"Cause that's what friends do! They tease each other it's not our fault that we're anti social blame the racists!" stated Delio coldly. Hannah was pissed. If looks could kill Kish would be dead. Hannah coughed.

"Friends will lend you their umbrella. Best friends will take yours and yell, 'Run Forest Run!'" Said Hannah before hitting Kish on the head with the pillow. He pulled out another pillow and hit5 her again. What started out as a simple pillow fight turned into a feathery mess fast. The girls and Kish sweat dropped. Then Kish shrugged.

"Just do what I do blame it on Tart" he said floating above the mess. Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Pai's not going to believe you without evidence so… I say we lay some down." She said with an evil look glancing at the people on either side of her before grabbing a fist full of feathers.

"Make a loose trail of these leading to Tart's room," she said handing them each a certain amount of feathers.

"Make it look natural," added Kish as he teleported into Tart's room to lay down the final evidence. They stood back to admire their work.

"Perfect" they all whispered. They highfived and headed back to bed before they were discovered.

"Goodnight" they all whispered before falling into their dream worlds.

**Tart: Why blame me?**

**Delia: cause you wont admitt you like Pudding that's why!**

**Livy: Now should Tart be blamed or should the gang?**

**Delia Lettuce and Pai: YOU DECIDE IN YOUR REVIEW SO...REVIEW!**

**Kish Livy and Tart: YOU BROKE MY EARDRUMS!**

**fades to black and credits roll by,**

**Kish: Hey how come i'm not in there?**

**Livy: Opps...*fixes screen***

**Kish: Better! *smiles* Oh Koneko-chan...**

**Pai and Lettuce: Review...**


	4. PLAN FOOD!

**Mysterious voice: Broadcasting Live From Atlantis Are The Stars From Tokyo Mew Mew with Livy and Delia!**

**Delia: Thank you mysterious voice! **

**Mysterious voice: Oh you can call me Lary!**

**Delia: Okay then...Thanks Lary!The reason we are here is because we have to be here for Ever Ever After so we are staying at a hotel here with Ryou's specal air candy at our disposial!**

**Livy: Yay! New chappie!**

**Delia: You still haven't used my other ideas *tapping foot in frustration***

**Livy: I'll get to it eventually...*sighs***

**Kish: I'm not in this chapter! *crosses arms and glares at Livy***

**Livy: You're mentioned in this one though! *smiles***

**Delia: *sighs***

**Lettuce: Where is Pai?**

**Livy: Taking a shower cause one of our reviewers decided t-t-to *sobs***

**Lettuce: Oh gosh what happened did he die! *Sobs too***

**Delia: Look at the review *pulls up review from: 1411alexis [in story Ever Ever After]**

Alexis: *Throws Pie*

Pai: Wait a Minute...*Gets thrown*

Alexis: LOL! *Throws a chocolate Pie*

Livy & Delia: :D *Hopefulness*

Pai: Wait what! *Gets dipped in chocolate and thrown*

Livy & Delia: *All hope gone*

Alexis: HAHAHAHA Okaaayy *Throws Molten cakes!*

**Lettuce: Oh...Then why are you sobbing she threw molten cakes!**

**Livy: *Points at Kish and Delia* They ate them all!**

**Delia: You could make them your self you actualy know how! *pouts***

**Livy: I know *smiles* But it always tastes better when someone else makes it...**

**Kish: *mouth is full of cake* Den get dat ketcheno wat's his face to do mak more *continues to eat***

**Livy: Brillient! By the way his name is spelled ketchiro i think... oh well... Akasaka-san!**

**Pai: remind me to kill that Alexis girl *growls***

**Lettuce: Awe! Pai-san is mad! *chibi smile***

**Pai: *smiles* Konichi-wa Lettuce!**

**Kish: Oi! He gets to have Lettuce here but i don't get Koneko-chan? *summons his Sais***

**Livy: *twitches nervously* 'Sorry the number you have reached has been disconnected please try again later'**

**Kish: *Pouts* Fine!**

**Pai: Baka!**

**Kish: Meron Head!**

**Pai: Baka-Ka!**

**Kish: Rainbow Meron Head!**

**Pai: Baka Baka-ka!**

**Kish: Fine you win this round imperial grape!**

****Livy, Delia, and Lettuce: Read! *breaks down laughing*****

* * *

><p>2 Days Later:<p>

Delio and Hannah were talking amongst themselves on a crowded sidewalk near an intersection waiting for the cross walk.

"Why do we have to walk Delio?" asked Hannah impatiently. Delio sighed.

"Because we're practicing human behavior Hannah," The two continued to wait for the cross walk.

Ichigo's POV [we sort of need you to see this from her point of view…]

Ichigo was headed to the café when bam! She ran into someone's back. Said person had neon green hair to their shoulders. The girl turned around and smiled slightly. She started talking to the person to her right who had a laptop with her and was typing away.

"I found her!" said the neon one. The teal one rolled her eyes and closed the laptop to turn her gaze to me.

"Ah Mew Ichigo" said the teal one before being cut off by the neon one.

"So this is his source of affection…and she refused him…wow he could do better," she said shaking her head.

"Excuse me? … Refused whom? And how do you know I'm a Mew?" she asked bluntly poking the neon one on the shoulder. The neon one growled and slapped her hand away.

"Now, now Hannah be nice…I'm Delio and that one there is Hannah" she said pointing to her comrade.

"To answer your first question; No excuse for you" said Hannah poking Ichigo back. Ichigo frowned. Delio sighed.

"To answer your other questions; Refused our 'friend' Kisshu, and you don't look that different when you transform" Delio noted looking her in the eye.

"Kisshu?" she asked. '_It couldn't be the amber eyed alien could it?_' She thought.

"Actually it is said alien" stated one of the two. Ichigo was to lost in thought to notice. '_How'd she know what I was thinking?'_

She thought. _'Oh I know everything your thinking and more' _said a voice in her head. She swore she knew what a sneer sounded like after that. Outside of Ichigo's mind Delio hit Hannah with a newspaper breaking her connection. Ichigo snapped back to reality,

"Then your…" she faded off and they nodded snapping their fingers. A blinding light shown for a moment and they were aliened. Ichigo dragged them to the café to talk to Ryou. Before going inside she asked,

"Which one of you talked to me inside my head?" The to looked at her and smirked then that voice in her head said, _'Choose one'_ Ichigo hissed some choice words and dragged them into the café's basement. All the Mews, Ryou, and Akasaka-san were there.

Normal POV

"Yo!" said Hannah not noticing the tense atmosphere. Delio hit her over the head with her free hand. Hannah hissed. Ichigo released them and went to join the Mews by the door blocking their escape. The two burst out laughing.

"You really think you can keep us in here?" asked Hannah in between fits of laughter. The Mews sweat dropped.

"Did you forget we can teleport?" asked Delio before bursting into another fit of laughter. Then two more bracelets were slapped onto their wrists.

"What the hell is with all of these freakin bracelets?" they yelled.

"First Rainbow puts one on us then Tin Head, and Scarecrow have to put one on us too?" Asked Hannah pouting. Hannah took out a piece of pocky only to have it taken away from her by Ryou. Hannah growled again.

"Give me back my pocky Tin Head!" she yelled at him her hands fists at her sides.

"Not until you tell me what you know" he said smirking.

" I know that your head is going to be missing if you don't give it back!" She hissed at him icily. The Mews, Akasaka-san, and Delio watched in amusement. Ryou raised an eyebrow. Hannah tackled him to the ground in a half nelson taking the piece of pocky back. She walked over to Delio and proceeded to eat it. Ryou rubbed the back of his neck and hissed in pain. Hannah stuck her tongue out at him.

"Serves you right Baka!" said Delio shaking her head. The Mews nodded in agreement.

To the aliens' dimension thingy!

"Where'd the girls go?" asked Tart curiously. Pai looked up from his computer.

"They said something about find strawberry to make you know who happy…why?" Pai asked him. Tart rolled his eyes Pai hadn't thought about cracking that code figuring it was something stupid.

"I think 'strawberry' means Ichigo and 'You know who' is Kish; Pai" said Tart with his finger on his chin in deep thought. Pai's eyes widened. He and Tart teleported to 'save' the alien girls or rather Lettuce and Pudding if it came to that. When they arrived everyone was laughing at Ryou. Lettuce, Ichigo and Pudding were standing next to Hannah and Delio. They could gain captives too! They crept up behind the five girls mentioned above and teleported them to the dimension.

"Yay! We are saved from Scarecrow and Tin head!" said Hannah floating around with her hands above her head smiling. Delio joined her floating around with her hands above her head as well. Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding stood still staring at the other two girls floating around in triumph. Pudding was the first one to recover and tackled Tart to the ground in a rib-crushing hug.

"Taru-Taru Na no da!" she exclaimed tightening her hold on her alien friend.

"Pudding air!" he gasped. Pudding let go of him so he could breath. Ichigo sat in a corner away from everyone sulking. Lettuce was still well…standing there. Pai waved a hand in front of her face. She blinked but that was it. He shook her. No reaction. Pai raised an eyebrow and tried again. She blinked. He snapped his fingers in front of her face. No reaction again. He was getting frustrated now. He shook her again. She blinked…twice. Well that was an improvement. He growled and waved a hand in front of her face again.

She blinked twice again. He frowned and his brow furrowed. He tapped his foot in frustration and rubbed his chin trying to figure out how to thaw her out. In all truth she was in a state of shock. Why? Honestly I haven't decided yet. She was just staring blankly at well the green sky in the dimension.

**Pai: What happens!**

**Delia and Livy: How should Pai defrost Lettuce put ideas in review!**

**Pai and Lettuce: Why would you put our fate in the madd peoples' hands *sad face***

**Delia: cause we want their opinions...**

**Livy: I have molten cake! *eats it with Pai and Lettuce in front of Kish and Delia who are tied to posts***

**Delia and Kish: EVIL PEOPLE ! *sobs***

**Everyone: Review!**

**screen fades to black and names scroll by,**

**Lary The Mysterious voice: Livingplayanime does not own Tokyo Mew Mew in any way only her completly insane ideas**


	5. QUESTION MARK!

**Livy: I have finally updated this story!**

**Delia: Yay!**

**Kish: O.o**

**Livy: I told you not to read ahead! .**

**Kish and Lettuce: Gomen...**

**Livy: *Sigh* Delia and I have voted to now call Akasaka-San Icky Sock-San cause it's easier to pronounce...**

**Delia: It was all Livy's idea! Let the rabid Akasaka-San fans eat her!**

**Livy: You're not getting any more cake...**

**Pai: I ate the cake but i didn't fing any Mew Aqua...**

**Livy O.o Don't move any sudden movements could cause the Mew Aqua to Explode...**

**Kish: *Evil smile* Heh. *Teleports behind Pai* BOOM!**

**Pai: Damn it! I'll get you three for this!**

**Delia: What Me? I was nothing but an almost inocent by stander... *smiles***

**Masha: Read! Masha says Read!**

* * *

><p>There goes my moral support... = - =<p>

* * *

><p>Hannah and Delio were causing mischief in the dimension, flying and swooping down on poor Tart's candy stealing it. All the while a helpless Tart watched from the prison of Pudding's arms. Pai was still waiting for Lettuce to unfreeze glancing at her every so often from his game of solitaire. Ichigo was still moping in her corner hissing every time Hannah or Delio got to close. Eventually Lettuce blinked on her own.<p>

"Success!" Yelled Pai throwing his cards in the air. Hannah looked back at him over her shoulder and sneered.

"Some success…if you want her to remain the human statue"

"But-She-Bah! Shut up!" said Pai gathering the cards that had fallen to the ground around him. Delio laughed.

"Hey Ichi-Chan! Do you know how to wake up Lettuce?" she asked the cat girl.

"Don't call me Ichi!" hissed Ichigo. Tart had escaped Pudding and was now scaling the bookshelf in search of his candy.

"Why doesn't Taru-Taru just teleport up there Na no da?" Asked Pudding. Tart sweat dropped.

"Uh…this bookshelf is uh…teleport proof so I can't!" he said over his shoulder. Delio teleported to the top of the bookshelf and grabbed the candy bowl.

"Yes very teleportation proof…" said Delio rolling her eyes.

"Bah…metal head!" he said floating after her.

"Ouch was that supposed to sting midget?" she asked throwing a piece of candy at his head. He growled and threw it back. "Why thank you for the candy!" they continued like that for two minutes before Delio ran into something. It was Pai…He was in the process of poking Lettuce on the forehead, trying to solicit a response from her. Well Delio bumped into Pai and he ran into Lettuce.

"Awe…" said Hannah framing Lettuce and Pai's faces in a heart with her fingers. Delio floated away from them and echoed her. Just then Kish walked in.

"Well, well brother dearest…fraternizing with the enemy eh?" asked Kish floating above them. Hannah and Delio had suddenly found their boots interesting and were staring at them guiltily. Kish looked to the right to see Pudding squeezing the daylights out of Tart. His ears drooped.

"Pst…" whispered a voice. Kish was confused. "Pst…" said the voice again. He looked over at Hannah and Delio. They were motioning for him to follow. He followed ever so reluctantly.

"Ichi-Chan…" said Delio. Kish raised an eyebrow.

"We have a nice fish for you…" coed Hannah. After two minutes Hannah got impatient. "Damn it Ichigo get over here or else!" she yelled.

"I was trying to sleep…" said a familiar voice. Kish's ears perked up and he smirked. Ichigo rounded the corner and sat down in front of Hannah and Delio.

"Konichi-wa Koneko-Chan!" said Kish hugging her. Ichigo struggled and eventually got out of his grip just as Pai realized what he had done.

"Delio! Hannah!" he boomed. The two gulped but teleported over to where he and Lettuce were. The good news was Lettuce was no longer the human statue…the bad news Pai was mad at them.

"It was all Delio's fault!" said Hannah hiding behind said person.

"Well there goes my moral support…" said Delio glaring at Hannah. "Well Lettuce is alive…" she said sheepishly smiling at Pai. He growled and Lettuce rolled her eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at us Lettuce!" said Hannah poking her.

"You tw-three can show the girls our ways," said Pai glaring at them.

"Question mark!" said Hannah raising her hand. Pai rolled his eyes.

"Hai?"

"Who is number three?" Asked Hannah.

"Kish…"

"Why!" asked Delio pouting.

"Cause I doubt he'll leave Ichigo alone…"

"Bu-bu-but!" started Hannah.

"No buts about it"

"Yes Oh Great Grape" said Hannah and Delio bowing.

"Kish!" yelled Delio.

"Get your ass over here…and bring Ichi-Chan too!" Finished Hannah. The said people appeared in front of them.

"Hai?" asked Kish angrily. Ichigo glared at each of the aliens in turn.

"We…that includes you…have to show the girls our ways…" droned Delio. Kish frowned.

"That sounds boring…"

"WE KNOW!" yelled Hannah and Delio.

"Sorry…" said Kish glaring at them. Hannah and Delio looked at each other evilly.

"Pillow Fight!" they announced. Soon once again the room was covered in feathers. A voice rang over the intercom.

"Kish, Tart you are needed in the kitchen…" It was Pai's voice followed with an explosion or two. The alien boys teleported off.

**Pai: Did I die? O.O**

**Livy and Delia: Maybe... *smiles***

**Lettuce: Review...*Snore*...**


	6. CREATION'

**Pai: Y-**

**Livy: *covers his mouth* Now now Pai we wouldn't wan't to spoil the chapter would we?**

**Ichigo: O.o I'm scared of you...**

**Livy: That's a good thing and that's also why you're one of my favourites**

**Delia: I'm finally rubbing off on you! *hugs***

**Livy: *Hisses* Hugs are evil!**

**Kish: But I like hugs *pouts***

**Pudding: Yah Na no da! *pouts***

**Tart: *Walks in and sees Pudding pouting* What. Did. You. Do. ?**

**Everyone but Pudding: *Backs away very slowly sweat dropping***

**Masha: READ!**

* * *

><p>Pancakes in the oven again...<p>

* * *

><p>Kish's POV…<p>

'_Oh great Pai decided to try to cook again…I wonder what it was he was trying to cook…most likely he had put pancakes in the oven again…' _As Tart and I approached the Kitchen the sounds of smoke alarms became more evident.

"Shit!"

"Watch your language Baka!" Sang a voice over the intercom.

"Who gave you people the privilege to listen in on this escapade?" I asked annoyed.

"Some privilege…" A thump was heard. "What was that for Telio?"

"We are here to give them directions on how to put out fires Hannah…"

"Yeah, yeah I know…"

"Buh-Bye…" I said turning down the volume on the intercom. _'They can still hear us but we can't hear them hallelujah…' _Tart and I equipped our selves with oven mitts, aprons, and earmuffs.

"Ha! You look like a fat person!" Said Tart pointing a finger at me since he was shorter than me he looked worse.

"Take a look in the mirror genius" I said rolling my eyes at him. I cracked the code to the Kitchen/lab and we entered. The smoke was so thick you could cut it with a knife. It smelled of burnt cotton and sprinkles. (To those of you who think sprinkles don't have a smell…they do!)

"Yo smartest Tallest one where ever are you?" I asked peering into the smoke coughing. Another explosion sounded to our right.

"Darn there goes the uranium!" said Pai's voice. We sweat dropped.

The Girls' POV…

They were watching them on the computer over the security cameras.

"_Darn there goes the uranium!"_ They heard Pai say. Everyone that wasn't Pai sweat dropped.

"Ha…see what happens when you send a man to do a woman's job?" asked Delio pointing to where Kish and Tart were putting out the fire.

"Nothing good…" said Hannah seriously for once. The girls nodded in agreement.

"That's right my dear friend!" said Delio.

"Is Pai-San okay?"

"I'm sure he's fine Lettuce Onee-Chan Na no da!"

"I hope they're okay…" said Ichigo. Everyone looked at her surprised. "What?" Hannah paled and her eyes widened.

"I hope we don't have to eat whatever he attempted to make…" she said gulping. The door burst open.

Normal POV…

Kish, Pai, and Tart walked in closing the door behind them.

"Why are you all so pale?" asked Kish curiously. Hannah and Delio walked over to them glancing at Pai nervously and pulled Kish and Tart away.

"Think of it this way we might have to eat whatever he attempted to make…" said Hannah.

"Yah…we might end up glowing in the dark like Hannah's shirt…" said Delio.

"Hey!" said Hannah glaring at Delio.

Later.

Hannah snuck into Delio's bathroom and stole her deodorant. What was she doing with the deodorant? You'll find out soon. She went to the Kitchen and grabbed white powdered Kool Aid. (Ewwww…anyway it's fruit punch flavored so when wet it turns red) She carefully spread the powder over the deodorant and placed it back where she found it.

"That'll teach her to make fun of my shirt…nobody make's fun of the shirt or the ears nobody…" she growled under her breath and headed to dinner. She entered with Ichigo whom thought of her as her angry guard because she kept Kish away from her…sometimes. They wrinkled their noses as they approached the table. Hannah gagged. ( I bet you read that wrong the first time eh?)

"What is that?' asked Ichigo.

"Yo Frankenstein do you need me to shoot this creation with lightning or something?" asked Hannah poking it with a knife. It spewed goop from the hole she punctured in it spraying Kish in the face.

"Gah…aww gross" he whined mopping the goop off of his face with Tart's napkin. Tart walked in moments later took one look at his napkin and turned to Kish.

"Aww…Kish if you needed to blow your nose use your own napkin as a snot rag…" he said using Pai's fork to push it into the middle of the table. The fork now had goop on it and Tart just set it back on Pai's plate. Delio teleported into the dinning area seconds later and sneered at the napkin.

"Nice center piece…" she said sitting down.

"Yah it's just missing something…" said Hannah taking another package of Kool Aid out of her pocket and sprinkling it on top of the goopy napkin. It bubbled and popped dangerously threatening to squirt Kish in the face again.

"You made it worse with that evil powder of death bitch!" yelled Delio.

"I ain't a Bitch if anything I'm a bastard Delio!" Hannah yelled at her.

"Who cares just stop it!" said Tart hitting his head on the table. Hannah snickered.

"Where is everyone Na no da?" asked a familiar voice. Uh-Oh mouthed everyone.

"They're under the table Pudding-San…and for good reason!" said Lettuce doing a double take. The 'Creation' was turning a red brown now.

"I think we should tell Oji-Chan ( grandpa)Pai that poop isn't edible Na no da…" Said Pudding going to poke it with a knife.

"NOOOO!" yelled Tart tackling Pudding to the ground before she could puncture the shell that kept them safe. Just then Pai walked in.

"Okay why is dinner brown?" asked Pai. Everyone pointed at Hannah.

"Okay I put Kool Aid on it to make it taste better cause honestly it looked like snot, then it turned red, and when Pudding and Lettuce came in apparently it magically turned brown." A light flashed in the corner of the room and Laughter echoed off of the walls….

To Be Continued!

**Livy: Just reveiw and you might get to guest star in this fic...**

**Delia: We need a breef discription of what you look like...**

**Livy: Alien or Mew or Human**

**Delia: Weapons**

**Livy: If Mew Then What Animal**

**Delia: If Alien discribe your uniform...**

**Livy: And relations to any of the characters even Delio, Alycia, and Hannah these relations can be anything**

**Delia: Livy is Hannah, Alycia is Alycia, and Delio is Me!**

**Livy: Anyone could've guessed that... = - =**

**Delia: . I Know! REVIEW!**

**Livy: Also if you do choose to be related to us we are privilaged**

**Delia: The only character you can't be married to are as follows,**

**Larry The Mysterious Voice**

**Pudding**

**Tart**

**Kish**

**Pai**

**Ichigo**

**Lettuce**

**Livy: Bye Bye!**


End file.
